1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal engagement structure for a connector in which, in a connector employing a retainer that is used for connecting electric paths such as a wire harness, a provisional insertion state of a connecting terminal inserted into the connector housing can be ensured particularly in a state where the retainer is provisionally engaged with the connector housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a connector which is used for connecting electric paths such as a wire harness interconnecting electrical appliances in an automobile has a structure wherein connecting terminals are inserted into a connector housing to which a retainer (engagement member) is fittingly held in a provisional engagement (preset) state, and the retainer which is provisionally engaged with the connector housing is then completely inserted into the connector housing to prevent the connecting terminals from slipping off therefrom. Such a connector is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2-172167.
As shown in FIG. 10, for example, the connector of the conventional art comprises: a connector housing 2 having a plurality of terminal housing chambers 1; a plurality of engagement arms 3 which are to be respectively inserted into the terminal housing chambers 1; and a retainer (engagement member) 6 in which openings 4 for inserting connecting terminals, and claws 5 for engagement with the connector housing 2 are formed. The connector has the following initial configuration. As shown in FIG. 11, the retainer 6 is set into the connector housing 2 to a preset state. In a step of attaching connecting terminals 7, the connecting terminals 7 are inserted through the openings 4 of the retainer 6 which is preset, toward the interior of the terminal housing chambers 1 of the connector housing 2, and the retainer 6 is then further inserted into the connector housing 2, whereby the retainer 6 is engaged with the connecting terminals 7.
In the thus configured connector, however, the retainer 6 lacks a direction regulation margin (regulating face) for regulating the direction of inserting the retainer toward the interior of the connector housing 2, and hence the direction of inserting the retainer into the connector housing 2 is not stable. When the retainer 6 is inclinedly inserted into the connector housing 2 as indicated by the chain lines in FIG. 11, therefore, this inclination causes the tip ends of the engagement arms 3 and the respective connecting terminals 7 to be misaligned in engagement position, so that the retainer 6 is unstably engaged with the connecting terminals 7. As a result, sometimes, there arise troubles such as that connecting terminals which have been once inserted cannot be easily pulled out.
In order to solve such troubles, it may be contemplated to, in both the connector housing 2 and the retainer 6, prolong the margin for fitting (contacting face) which elongates in the retainer insertion direction to restrict the inclination during a process of inserting the retainer 6. When the margin for fitting in the retainer insertion direction is set to be long, however, there arises another trouble that the overall shape of the connector becomes large.
The invention has been made in view of the abovementioned conventional art. It is an object of the invention to provide a connector in which a retainer that is to be inserted into a connector housing is structured so as to be insertable in parallel with the direction of the insertion axis of the connector housing, thereby enhancing the reliability of the connector terminal engagement by the retainer, and preventing the connector housing from being enlarged, to make the connector compact.
In order to attain the object, according to one aspect of the invention, in a terminal engagement structure for a connector having: a connector housing in which one or more terminal housing chambers are formed, one or more connecting terminals to be respectively inserted into the terminal housing chambers; and a retainer which is insertable in a same direction as a connector terminal insertion direction in the connector housing, and which is positionable at a provisional engagement position and a regular engagement position with respect to the connector housing, a retainer guide groove having guiding faces is formed in an inner side face of a side wall of the connector housing, the guiding faces being in parallel with the direction of inserting the retainer into the connector housing, and opposed to each other, a retainer insertion direction restricting arm having guided faces is formed in the retainer, the guided faces being guided in the retainer guide groove while being respectively in sliding contact with the opposing guiding faces of the retainer guide groove when the retainer is to be inserted into the connector housing, and a terminal engagement portion is disposed in the retainer, the terminal engagement portion preventing a connecting terminal which is provisionally inserted into the terminal housing chamber of the connector housing when the retainer is provisionally positioned with respect to the connector housing, from slipping off from the terminal housing chamber.
According to this configuration, when the retainer is to be inserted into the connector housing, the retainer insertion direction is restricted so as to be in parallel with the axial direction of the connector housing by the retainer guide groove and the retainer insertion direction restricting arm. Therefore, the engagement function between the retainer and the connecting terminal which is inserted to the provisional engagement position in the connector housing can be ensured.